24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BauerJ24
Lisa move Hello. I moved "Lisa (Day 1)" back to "Lisa" as she's the only recorded instance of a charcter known only as Lisa. Check out the Manual of Style for more information on our disambiguation rules. --Proudhug 03:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Yup, we'll move it back to "(Day 1)" whenever another Lisa without a last name comes along. But on a different, yet related, topic, can someone tell me when she was mentioned? See Talk:Lisa. I have my doubts that this is a real character to begin with. 05:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: Got it covered, Rook. I should've added it in, but I wasn't thinking. --Proudhug 05:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Wayne Palmer Wayne Palmer was still alive as of the last episode of 24, not "unknown." --Proudhug 03:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 4th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to BauerJ24 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your long history of varied and valuable edits, and especially for your recent project to remove non sequitur data from articles! – Blue Rook 07:55, 25 December 2007 (UTC)talk Capitalization Just a note that only the first word of headings is capitalized, unless it's a title or proper noun. ie. "Background information and notes" not "Background Information and Notes". Keep up the good work. --Proudhug 18:56, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Blakeney I'm looking to write in some info and grab a pic of Blakeney for his page. Do you remember if he had any spoken lines? I'm having a difficult time finding this character; any help would be appreciated. – Blue Rook 00:57, 3 May 2007 (UTC)talk Hey there, I checked through the episodes and I'm pretty sure that Blakeney was made up somewhere along the line. Do you have any memory where you found the reference to this character? – Blue Rook 15:39, 21 May 2007 (UTC)talk : Thanks for responding on my talk page about this one, however, your answer only repeated what the "Blakeney" page already said. I'll recreate and re-link the Blakeney page if you'd be willing to tell me which episode shows that specific character being positively identified. : The only reason I think this character is made up is because, it seems, the page was originally created by this troll with no sourcing, and a totally fabricated actor name: "Felicity Paetzold". She made up huge amounts of characters and then got nervous when she realized that people can instantly view all her edits and changes: Hi, i just wanted to thank you for the congrats and wanted to ask a quick question. Can you see my contributions? Like, I edited a few people and gave a bunch of pictures to some pages, but can you see that? Thats really cool! -Maya11 (from the StBacchus talk page). At some point she started posting from an anonymous IP, signing her posts with different made up names to support her idea for a strange "opposites" page, view the contribs here . This user did a fantastic job of making a fool of herself. : The closest thing to an actual "source" she admitted to having is here: Well, I did a helluva lot of Internet surfing to get those people's info, and I got onto this one site that I can't access and it gave names and actors of minor characters, like Vivian Crenzler . It was really cool but I can't find it anymore. : If Blakeney was indeed fabricated by her, and then deleted by an admin, you probably recreated the page in error, which is an honest mistake; I have posted pages with errors before. Possible? – Blue Rook 18:46, 5 June 2007 (UTC)talk Trivia "Trivia" is generally not considered a very encyclopedic word. Anything that you'd be tempted to include under a "Trivia" section can almost always be added into the main article itself or a "Background information and notes" section. Keep up the excellent work, though! --Proudhug 04:18, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Air Force / Armed Forces I've deleted these two articles, as they had no information about 24 in them. --Proudhug 07:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) To boldly go... Don't forget to make the title of new articles appear in bold. --Proudhug 19:46, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Spelling Hey, just wanted to thank you for correcting my spelling on Day 2 3:00pm-4:00pm. I totally would have missed it. ;-) Hypnometal 02:12, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Linking/Categorizing Hey... I just wanted to remind you to please make sure to link some of these new articles to other articles after you create them. No one is going to search for "HR3000 Software" on their own.... so link it from another page if possible. We don't want any orphaned pages. Also, don't forget to categorize articles. Characters, Technology, Locations, etc. Every page needs a category! Thanks a lot! -Kapoli 03:40, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :I love the new pages you're creating... I really do think we need the Alias category since many aliases have been used, but don't forget to categorize your pages. And don't forget to include the character template for the new character pages! Thanks! -Kapoli 23:57, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Just a reminder about categorizing the new articles. It creates more work if other people have to follow behind and add all of that in. Categories + templates are your friends! :) -Kapoli 08:15, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Preview Dude, there's a "Show preview" button right beside the "Save page" one at the bottom of the page. If you're fiddling with things, you might want to preview the page before saving it. This way we don't have 90,000 edits on the history page. --Proudhug 18:10, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to 24wikia. ^_^ Just noticed that you seem to have messed up a page by accident. If you want to fix it, you can easily: 1. Go to the page and click on the history tab. Then click on the date stamp of the version you want to revert to. (StBacchus's edit, for example, or whichever edit you want.) Click on the edit tab and then save page. You can also say that you're reverting the page in the little comment box and not editing the current version. It'll give you a warning message first, but just ignore that and proceed. Hope that helps. I made the same mistake first time I joined and ended up distorting an entire episode page. o.O Things'll get easy after a time though. How you enjoy it here and if you need help feel free to ask one of us. :) -WarthogDemon 23:22, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Source Where did you get the information on George Avila?--CWY2190 16:38, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Ask Proudhug...he's da Commander in Chief.--CWY2190 16:49, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Dubaku His title is "Colonel," not "General." Thanks for the redirect page though. -- 04:26, 27 January 2009 (UTC)